I am Number Eleven (Legacies Reboot Book One)
by Calvin Inkwell
Summary: The first book in a spin-off series. Five years after United as One. John Smith and the others has came back to Lorien to civilize it again. Meanwhile, there is a eleventh member of the Garde that escaped from Lorien alive seventeen years ago, but he can't get back. There will be a squeal. (Inside summary is detailed.) This is my first fanfic, so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is five years after United as One. After one year of staying on Earth, John Smith and the others have gone back to Lorien to create life again. John is doesn't like his new stance as Lorien's ruling elder, but he's about to get something much worse...**

 **But, remains of the Garde escaped seventeen years ago, there was a third ship. An eleventh Garde escaped Lorien alive, but no one knew it. He was forgotten, and duped into an orphanage. He got a parent, but that parent is very strict. He needs to get back to Lorien alive, but he dosn't know how to do it until he meets a someone who could help him...**

 **As the plot builds up, the two perspectives will collide with a shocking climax.**

 **This is my first fanfic, so please R &R! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Brent

Lorien.

It's a beautiful place. Filled with trees and greenery. Everyone gets along. There are no wars, unlike Earth. There are ceremonies. There are two moons. There are many inhabitants. Everything is always fine. We never let history repeat itself on what happened seventeen years ago. We have security everywhere around the planet. We each have iMogs, devices that detect our invaders seventeen years ago. We all live happily ever after as an Earth fairy tail would say.

The problem is, I can't get back to there.

When I was two, we left Lorien because of the Mogadorian's attack. I could see two other ships lifting off too, and the fireworks that were set off before the invasion, and the huge warships that loomed over many parts of Lorien. Even though I was two, I can still remember the look on my Cepen's face when we were attacked. It was a horrible moment in Lorien history. My Cepen told me that ten other members of the Garde escaped alive from Lorien; nine in the first ship, and one in the second ship.

It was a long journey from Lorien to Earth, and all I had were my Cepen and an lPod. I was too young to get a lPhone; and the lPod provided news about Loiren and some music different that Earth's music. It was all that a two year old needed at the time.

But on the way to Earth, my Cepen died.

I was stuck controlling the ship to Earth. Somehow the ship went to Earth by itself, which now I think is the work of auto-pilot. I cried every day from that point on.

I was three when I arrived on Earth. All of the other Cepens from the other two ships found me tried to make sense of it all. One finally decided that he would take me with him. But that was when I fell off the boat on the way to dry land.

Now I knew why the Cepens couldn't get me since none of them had the legacy of underwater breathing. In fact, none of them even had legacies. And I was too young to have them. So they all dove in the water to try to get me. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out from lack of oxygen.

I woke up in a bed in a hospital. The doctors asked who my parents were, and I told them I didn't have any in a two year old way. After I recovered, they shipped me off to an orphanage. I kept telling myself that when I got legacies, I could go back to Lorien.

When I was ten, I was adopted by a man. He told me that he had many cameras in his house, so "don't sneak off to whatever you like to do." When I got to my new home, I learned that he was right. Traps, cameras, and any other device you use for detecting intruders was in that home. I also learn two things about him very quickly; His name was Thomas, and he didn't want to be called "dad." The second thing was that he was very strict and had big muscles. If you violate one of his rules, he can wreck you up.

X X X

I was supposed to fight with the Garde, to rise Lorien from the ashes.

But that didn't happen.

Thomas locks me up most of the time, and I know I can't get out because of the security he puts on his house.

It's been five years since Lorien was raised from the ashes, and I still am trapped down here with my "dad."

My human name is Brent. I am Number Eleven.

And I am light-years away from home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please R &R!**

 **I forgot to mention; there are going to be no swear words in this book. I may put a few in, but not too frequently. I'm not a swear kind of person.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from LL, only Brent (Number Eleven) and Thomas. But there will be new characters coming soon...**

* * *

Chapter Two

Brent

My alarm clock rings, and I know it is the morning. Thomas times the alarm at about 5:30 am. I stand up to slam my head on the ceiling again. That has been happening every day since I was adopted.

This is a usual day for me.

I head upstairs, where I find Thomas eating breakfast. He passes me a bowl of gross looking stuff that even after seven years, I still don't know what it is. I silently eat was he reads the paper, but still always keeping a close eye on me.

I don't blame him. I've tried to escape, run away, or do anything that will take me away from his grasp, but I don't have legacies yet. He doesn't even know that I am an alien; he just thinks that I'm a kid that's very shy and murmurs in his sleep about extra-terrestrials. But it won't matter if he does discover that I'm an alien anyway, he will just deal with it in his own very nasty way. It's happened to me before, and I don't want it to happen to me again. The first few times he tried to punish me, it always backfired and the pain went searing through _him_. But when he did it the last few times, and it worked, I knew two things had happened; he has a lot of muscle, and the Loric Charm had broke. That was the fourth sign that the Garde were coming together, fighting in numbers. That was the fourth sign that I needed to escape.

The other three signs were the scars that I kept getting, so I knew that Numbers One, Two, and Three had been killed.

The fifth sign came on the news. New York City was being attacked, and I could tell that the Garde had finally came together, and were destroying the Mogadorians. And all I could do was silently pray that they would win, and Lorien will rise again.

I flash back to the scenes of the Loric Massacre. Our civilization, destroyed. I remember all of this because I have a photographic memory. But on Lorien, Garde that have photographic memories remember their childhood from the very start. Even the visions and images of my birth are still foggy, but I remember a bit.

"I need to go shopping for extra socks. Go up to your room, now." Thomas speaks with a firm voice. Just like every day.

After he leaves, I go up to my room. I open a drawer, then I open a secret compartment in the drawer. I peek into it. In there are some of my most valuable possessions, the ones that I got from Lorien. There's a iMog, the chest, and an lPod.

I take out the iMog. Good. There are no Mogs anywhere around here. A few still stay scattered on Earth, and I don't take any chances.

Next, I try to pry open my chest. Still no use. I've been doing that for about thirteen years now, and still no luck. But the weird thing is, my Cepen died on the ship. When your Cepen is still alive, you and you Cepen have to open the Chest. But now that my Cepen is gone… _Does that mean my chest is jammed?_ I keep asking myself every day now. I don't know if I'll ever get that question answered. So I still have no idea what the Elder's gave me in there.

Then, I power up my lPod. It's weird how Earth named there phones iPhone, while we made ours lPod. Maybe it was an influence from our planet. Maybe Steve Jobs was working with an alien. The thought of that wants to make me laugh.

When it warmed up, I entered in the face recognition, fingerprint, and voice password. When I'm in, I look at the news. There were many stories that I don't really care about. But all of them have pictures, so I can see what Lorien V.2 is like. Most of them make me want to cry.

Then I find what I'm looking for. I look at the phone and see the picture of John Smith. Or Number Four, as what name he was given when he became the elder's plan to save Lorien. The article is now clear. I squint at the light and read:

 **Another Garde Qualified as an Elder, But This One's a Huge Risk.**

 _New Hazenbergz- John Smith. Without him, we would all be dead. He was part of the Loric Resistance against the Mogidions on Earth, and succeeded. About four years ago, he was drafted to become an elder from many Lorien inhabitants. Four, his place in the old loric charm, was an honor to our world, and so he easily won._

 _Now, he has taken a new step. He's working on reproducing the world with fresh food, with all new ecosystems in the process. Four, as the CEO of Project Rebirth, was done a tremendous job in the last four years enhancing our world, and cloning us back to life._

 _But that is not all. As the head of the Elders, John has qualified Number Six and Number Seven as Elders. But now he's taking a huge risk, as he makes Number Five an Elder. Number Five has shown betrayal to the Garde from the Great War, but he seems to have forgave himself and is going peacefully. John seems to be keeping an eye on him though. "Since he's killed Number Eight, than that's enough for me to get suspicious." Four says. "I will be keeping an eye out for him, and I hope that he has really changed to a peaceful way._

 _There are still some worries through the other Elders, and some disagreements throughout the world, but we can hope that John Smith will keep things in control for now, and Five is telling the truth._

It's a short article, but it's long enough to get me into an angry state. I shutdown my lPod and storm out of the room. Ironically, Thomas is already home and looking at his assortment of socks before he looks at me.

" Brent, get back up there. This is my first warning." he says.

But I don't listen to him. I storm down stairs and open the front door. The air is cold, mainly because it is winter. I nearly scream, "I'm tired of you! I'm tired of this place! I want to go out to the world, and-"

But I never got the chance to finish my sentence, because Thomas grabs me the throat. "Don't ever _think_ about getting out of here. I don't trust you. Maybe the opdage made you go crazy, but I'm not going to let you do anything without my permission. Do you understand?"

I almost never get violent with my guardian, but when I do, it usually triggers because I'm cross about everyone of my kind is light-years away from me. I am much stronger than him though. I rip out of his grasp and run outside, where the coldness slaps into my face.

"Get back here!" Thomas commands, but I don't listen. Instead, I run across the lawn and past the street.

Thomas picks up the chase and grabs a tranquilizer gun. I just keep running, hoping that he won't get any lucky shots.

He shoots the first bullet, and barely misses. He shots a dog instead, who gives a shrieking howl and falls on the ground. I run faster, and try not to imagine that happening to me. The second bullet is completely out of range, and hits a home instead. He misses for the fourth one, then the fifth, then the sixth, then the seventh. I can tell by the look on his face that he's running out of ammo.

Then he fires the last bullet. It seems to streak in the air, in slow motion. I watch as it comes directly at me. I hold my hands up and close my eyes, knowing that I am doomed. I knew I shouldn't got Thomas worked up. I know I will get many punishments after this. But after a few seconds of nothing happening, I open my eyes.

The bullet is just hovering in the air.

This is definitely not what happens every day. I hear the screams of Thomas, wondering how this is happening. I am boggled. _How could this be happening?_ I thought. Then I realize it.

I'm developing my first legacy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

John

Being famous isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

For starters, let's say that you would want to sleep in this morning. For most people, that would be fine. But for me, news reports of every single thing I do are documented. There even was a headline about me changing my breakfast menu by a little bit.

Unlucky for me, sleeping in was the one thing I wanted to do this morning. I still haven't recovered from the Great War, and the huge responsibility from it even after five years. But neither have the reporters. They knock on my house every day, asking questions about what I did and what I am doing.

And as being the CEO of Project Rebirth, and Lorien's ruling elder, I'm always doing so much. And so, I wake up this morning and reporters are knocking at my door at eight.

"Are you really qualifying Five as an elder?" one of them asks. "And are you suspicious about him joining?"

I nod. "Since he's killed Number Eight, than that's enough for me to get suspicious. I will be keeping an eye out for him, and I hope that he has really changed to a peaceful way."

Reports keep asking me questions, and I try to answer them. I now know they like long and detailed answers to keep their stories going. By 8:30, they all go away. I know there is no use sleeping in now. I have to get ready to work on Project Rebirth with the others.

X X X

I arrived in the elder's chamber late. Numbers Five, Six, and Seven are all glaring at me. I wave them off. "Let's just get to work. How is the energy shield around the planet doing?"

Six was the first to speak. "The radiation levels are perfectly normal. Currently, we are working on improvements in the ecosystem department."

"Great." I say. "So, let's get to work."

We work on lots of stuff. As an Elder, you must be able to cope with Lorien's problems. As we worked on everything, I thought about the ride back to Earth. It was desperate, and I decided that we had to. Things were needed to be done. But also because…

"John?" Six asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just… thinking." I respond quickly. Even though my true name is Four, I liked the name John Smith ever since my Cepan, Henri, assigned it to me while we were still hiding in Paradise, Ohio, and waiting for my legacies to appear. I continue my work.

X X X

"Okay, Five, have you got all of the signed documents, the forms, the signatures, and the online training program?" my voice is nervous.

He nods. "Yes. Here you go." he gives me every document that I could ask for. He embraces.

"Then take the oath, and you will be a official Elder of Lorien. Any objections?"

Seven raises her hand. "Um… well… he did betray us…"

Five frowns. "Do I have to tell you again? I am peaceful now. I'm on your side. I will help with the rebuilding with the planet, and all of that stuff. Just, please John."

No one spoke for a while. I broke the silence: "Alright. Just plague the oath. Repeat after me. As an-"

"I have memorized it." he interprets. "As an Elder, I shall make world peace, protect my citizens, improve Lorien at any cost, be prepared for war, and be responsible for all of my duties." He looked up.

It was silent again. This time Six answers: "Is he good?"

"Yes." I agree. "Five, welcome to Eldership."

He smiles. "It is an honor to be one."

X X X

I can't fall asleep that night. I am worried that maybe Five will betray us again. He may send the Mogadorians to our planet, shut down the shield generator, and destroy Lorien, again. I can't bare to think about that happening. I evently fall asleep.

My dreams are happening again. I see the girl on the stool in the dark… room. I groan. "Now what do you want? You've been contacting me forever. No… five years. And why was I supposed go back to Lorien because of your decisions?"

She spoke in a dreamy voice. "Because I see your future."

"Look, I went back to Lorien. I still don't believe your future telling power, legacy, I don't know what you call it, but it isn't real."

The girl shook her head sadly. "You should trust me. I know your fate, and your curse. I know everything about you Four. But I know even more."

Suddenly a glowing map of planet Earth showed up. "What are you doing?" I ask. "And what is my curse?"

She ignores both questions. "There is one of your kind left behind on Earth."

"Nice try. I'm not falling for that."

"I am not lying. One Garde, left alone, on the planet… Wait." her eyes turn blue. "There is another one on Earth."

"What?"

"There are two forgotten members of the Garde on Earth, not one." the girl paced around and looked frantic. "I am trying to locate them, just give me a second…"

The dream got fuzzy and then faded away. I could hear the girl screaming, "Hold on! Invasion… Must reboot..."

He woke up, in the morning, again. Another day ahead of him. After he finished answering reporters' questions, he ate breakfast. The more I thought about the idea that there was a Garde on Earth made sense. Maybe he or she was traveling in space and got lost. Then they landed on Earth. Whatever the case was, he had to tell the others.

When I got to the Elder's chamber I thrust open the doors and frantically said, "There are some Garde still on Ear-" I stopped, now noticing the expressions of anger on the rest of the Elder's faces. "What's wrong?"

Five stepped up. "You know what's wrong. You're just trying to play dumb, right?"

"No…"

Six sighs. "John, stop lying to us. We all know that the shut down the shield generators and put them on a lock."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Brent

The last I checked, Thomas was in a hospital, recovering from the unbearable power of my legacy.

As they were bringing in an ambulance, one of the doctors said that I will be on my own for the night, and with luck, he should recover from "whatever happened." She also told me that I should get some sleep.

Like that's going to happen. The day's events kept whirling around in my head in circles, repeating over and over again. My photographic memory didn't help at all either. But when I finally to sleep, I had a weird dream.

There was a girl on a stool in a dark room. The girl looks about twelve, but I can't be to sure. I know this is all a dream, but somehow my body feels realty. She smiles. "I've been trying to contact you in your dreams, but-"

I interrupt her. "Who are you, why are you talking to me, how are you talking to me through my dreams-"

Now it's her turn to interrupt me. "All of your questions will be answered soon. First off, my name is Anna. Well, I was never given a name. So I named myself. I like the name Anna. Everyone else just calls me 6an-5681."

"What does 6an-568h1 mean?"

Her face darkens as if it stands for something nasty. "It doesn't matter. I'm not who you think I am anyway. What you can let you know that I work for, no, I founded a resistance against the Mogadorians."

"What do you mean? Isn't the war over? And we won the war, so why-"

Anna shakes her head. "Ah. You see, the Garde did a really nice job wiping out Mogadorians. However, you cannot kill all of them. They just keep spawning, thanks to an ancestor of yours. And they are reforming, planning something very big together. Even _I_ don't know what they are scheming up to."

"Wait, my ancestor? Was he a Mogadorian himself?"

"Sadly, yes. This means that you are half Loric, half Mogadorian." Suddenly the dream gets fuzzy. She frantically continues. "I'm sure you have a billion more questions to ask, but I must tell you one thing before you go."

"What is it?"

"There is another Garde on your planet. And, um, she is in your state. For now, I don't know precisely where, but I know there is a Number Twelve."

"What? How am I supposed to trust you? How do you know all of this?"

"Because I can see your future. Now, please wake up before-"

I could hear muffled screams in the background, then everything went from black and white to color, then back again. Then it just stopped, and I woke up.

Then I hear the voice of Thomas: "Kid, get up. You're going to be late."

I shot up from my bed. _Was everything from yesterday just a dream?_ I asked myself. Then I see Thomas's cast, and my heart loses all hope.

He catches my eye. "Oh, that? When you did, or something did that thing that happened, I fell over from 'astonishment' and broke my arm." His voice sounds less frightening, more calm. I guess that he thinks that I have superpowers or something like that and wants to keep his distance. "Now, you have to go to school."

X X X

Washington High isn't a bad school. Of course, that's what I think when I compare it to what goes on in my house. Giving you tons of homework is there specialty.

I trudge down the hallways, trying unsuccessfully to be unseen. Apparently word got around that I could do 'magic.' Kids were silently whispering about what happened yesterday, and how I'd used my 'magic' to block the dart. Of course, they don't know the entire story, but I know it will be a matter of time before everyone figures out the truth.

As I rush for first period, I see a girl about my age staring at me. She has bright green eyes with a blue outfit. My instincts kick in, and I stop in my tracks. I do this because not only she it pretty, but from the look of her eyes, something tells me that we've seen each other before.

"Um, hi." she says in a voice that I think I may have heard before. I stammer to come up with a response before I realize that I'm staring at her too.

I try to say, "What's wrong?" but it comes out as somewhere between the lines of "Blurff."

"Um, I'm fine." she says. I wonder how she can tell that I asked that, but I'm also embarrassed that she could say something that grammatically correct and I couldn't. She continues. "Can I take your picture?"

I want to say no, but I can't help but say yes. I flash my teeth as she takes the picture. She looks up. "I… uh… have to go to the bathroom." Then she leaves.

I take note that the bathroom is to the left, and she went right, so that meant something was up. I follow her around for a while, even knowing that I was going to be very late for first period. She eventually stops at a closet, and opens it with a lock pick.

 _Why would she bring a lock pick to school?_ I wonder. Then she slips inside and locks the door again.

I want to see inside. But I know I can't do that. Instead, I eavesdrop on what she's saying. "Hmmm… Oh… No, it can't be!" Her voice sounds hopeful and astonished at the same time.

She slams the door open without warning, which is unfortunate for me. The door comes straight into my face. I can hear a crack somewhere in my cheek, and I can tell that my nose is bleeding. When the girl sees, her face turns from excitement to anger to worry. "I'm am so sorry!"

"No, it's fine. I've have experience with pain." with that I referred to Thomas, but I didn't mention it. Then I get curious. "What were you doing in there-"

"Hold on." she says. She takes a needle and puts it in my nose, which would of been pretty disgusting if not the circumstances. She ejects some weird green thing into my nose. I just stare and shout: "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Her face turns into a frown. "I'm sorry, I just thought you were someone, um, it's hard to explain."

Suddenly my nose bursts into pain. I shriek, and descend to the ground. The girl's eyes widens. "Never mind." Then she splashes me with some blue liquid. The pain comes to an abrupt stop.

"What did you just do?" I asked, when I was in condition to ask anything.

"I was testing if something was true about you." she says. Then she stares me directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry for the mess. Change your clothes, then meet me outside the gates of the school. We have something very important to discuss."

X X X

Thanks to the incident before first period, I couldn't pay attention in school. I kept thinking, _What is going on with her? Why did she do that to me?_

By third period, I was getting restless. I tried to work on what the properties of antimatter were. I was about to get started, but then I saw a blurred figure at the window. I knew it was her. I had to get back there. I looked up a Mr. Grox. "Um, excuse me sir, may I please go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Grox grunted in response. "And why do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"To go to the bathroom, of course."

"Fine. But make it quick."

I dashed down the hall and thrust open the double doors outside to the school. Without my winter coat, the air felt frigid. I raced across the playing field and easily found the girl waiting for me at the other end. "Okay." she says. "First things first. My name is Ivica, and my nickname is Ivy. What's yours?"

"Brent. I have no last name, but Thomas's last name is Nimk. So you can call me Brent Nimk."

"Don't you mean your dad is Thomas?"

"He wants me to call him Thomas, and I do that. I've gotten used to it over the years."

Ivy smiles. "Okay. Brent, what does it mean to you if I tell you that I am number twelve?"

My face turns from neutral to astonished to gawking. "You're kidding."

"That's the right answer. What comes to your mind when I say Lorien?"

One word popped into my head immediately. "Home."

Her face lightens up with excitement. "Good. You've passed the test. I am number twelve. I have been looking for you for ages. But for whatever the reason, I can't seem to find you with my legacy of detecting Garde…" She stops for a moment. "What legacies do you have?"

"Other than Telekinesis, nothing."

"What?" She almost sounds scared. "I thought at least you would have something. Anyways, my legacies are that I can see heal people and I can become invisible and that I can detect other Garde. That's it. So what is your story? How did you get to Earth? How did you escape Lorien?"

I tell her all about the journey to Earth, that my Cepen died, and that I almost drowned. I tell her about everything that happened at the orphanage, and how I became adopted, and everything to this day. When I finished, Ivy looked at me. "My Cepen died on the ship too."

"Your's did too?"

"Yeah. As far as I can remember, he was a nice guy." Then she pondered. "Wait. Is your photographic memory a legacy, or…"

"I remember some stuff about my birth, so I don't think so. By the way, what was that stuff that you put into my nose?"

"It was a Loric's weakness. Like Superman has kryptonite. I was testing to see if you were affected. Humans are immune to it."

"But you had to put in in my nose."

She giggles. "That was weakest spot, so you won't go thought serious pain. The blue stuff was the cure. Okay. Next, we have to go."

"Why?"

As if on cue, the building burst into flames. I could hear the sound of Mogadorians destroying the school. I looked frightened. "They found us."

She nods. "I know. That's why I wanted to have the meeting outside."

"But how did you know-"

"Anna told me." She says. At the mention of the name Anna, my thoughts drift towards her meeting with me last night.

"She's contacted me too." I say.

"Alright then." Ivy says. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
